


Skipping Dinner

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is Soft, Beel is a Big Boy, Beel's Abs, F/M, Feelings, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, I am soft for Beel, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Vaginal Sex, body switching, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: After an awkward encounter between you and Asmo, Beel finds you in the kitchen to apologize, but not for the reason you think. Mutual feelings are revealed, and things get intimate.SPOILER: Starts off with a scene based on events of Ch. 10, specifically bonus stories 10-A and 10-C (which undergo a slight timeline shift so MC can show up)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 637





	Skipping Dinner

“Wait,” You stop, holding your hand out to Satan, who’s beside you, still in Lucifer’s body. The two of you are standing outside of Satan’s bedroom. “Maybe it’s best if just one of us goes to get the book. Just in case.” After you all returned from your adventure in the video game _Dogi Maji_ , Lucifer ordered that the book that caused him and Satan to switch bodies should be locked safely away in his study. You’d been asked to tag along to retrieve it, you suspect, in order to keep a watchful eye on Satan while he wears his brother’s appearance. “I doubt the curse would apply to me again, but you’re probably right.” Satan nods thoughtfully. He’s certain that a second switch between himself, the human exchange student, and Lucifer’s body would not be something the Avatar of Pride would find amusing. “Listen, if you don’t mind grabbing it, I’ll just meet you in Lucifer’s study.”

“Great!” You reply as Satan begins walking down the hall. He must really trust you to leave you alone in his room, and the thought paints a smile on your lips. Or maybe he’s got some prank up his sleeve while he’s still in Lucifer’s body. You pause with your hand on the knob, unsure of how concerned you should be about leaving Satan unattended. Well, you’ll be quick. You’ll go in, grab the body-switching book, and get it to Lucifer’s study for safekeeping before Satan has time to make any real trouble.

But Satan’s room isn’t empty. Amidst the cluttered volumes and texts adorning every surface in his room stand Asmo and Beel facing one another in the center of it all, seemingly in the middle of a heated discussion, Beel gripping Asmo by his shoulders. “Beel! Asmo!” Your shocked voice draws the attention of the two of them, and they turn to look at the intruder. “What are you two doing in here?” You’re surprised to find them here, of course, where they presumably have no business to be, but even more unnerving are the expressions on their faces. Asmo’s brow is dark with a frown, a worrisome flicker in his eyes. Beel, however, is uncharacteristically bright, bubbling, and… ? You can’t put your finger on it. Something feels off. Neither of them seem quite like themselves.

“Ah, MC!” Beel giggles, a low chuckling sound that throws you off completely, and your eyes snap back and forth between the two of them, trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. Asmo’s face blushes a pretty pink, but his grimace remains unchanged. “Get off of me!” He snarls, attempting to shove Beel’s large hands from around his shoulders. He wrestles free of Beel’s grasp and rubs his arms protectively, frowning down at them with interest.

“What’s going on here?” You ask, confusion plain on your face. It wasn’t like Asmo to refuse his brother's touch. Had they gotten into a fight? And what does this have to do with Satan? Beel drops his arms from Asmo’s shoulders, giving him a pinch on the cheek before sauntering – s _auntering?_ – over to you. “Hello, MC! Don’t you think I’m looking particularly charming today?” He leans over you, using his height to his advantage, and kabedons you against the bedroom door. “Uhhh…” You stutter, utterly at a loss at Beel’s uncharacteristic behavior and somewhat aggressive stance. In his defense, his size alone should make any degree of nearness at least a _little_ threatening. But this is the first time you remember feeling uneasy in his presence – aside from that incident with the custard, that is. Uneasy, yes, but also…

Beel’s beautiful purple eyes look down at you, bright with something unfamiliar as a coy smile spreads across his face. You’ve been close to him many times before, but this new energy between the two of you has your heart beating rapidly. This is _not_ normal, you know that, but having him look at you this way, well, it’s not entirely unwelcome. “Tell me, MC, what you think of this body.” He reaches for one of your hands, hanging limp at your side, and places it against his warm, firm chest, holding it there. You blush, finding yourself unable to look away from his face, captivated by his nearness and the palpable heat coming off of his very close, very fit body through the black fabric of his shirt. “I-uh,” You choke on your whisper of a reply, mind crowding with thoughts you’re embarrassed to entertain. You can’t possibly _say_ what you think of his wonderfully toned figure, what sort of feelings you have; Beel is too sweet and kind for anything like that, you think. Besides, you don’t have any reason to suspect he has feelings beyond friendship for you. Most of the time he acts like a protective older brother. But now, with your hand on his pecs, the fantasies come unbidden to the forefront of your mind. He’s so _firm_ and _warm_ – your hand caresses his chest briefly before you can stop it.

Your cheeks turn crimson, and Beel chuckles. “That’s what I thought.” He croons knowingly, tracing your lips with one of his long fingers. Your eyes involuntarily flutter at the lightness of his touch, as your body arches off the door towards him almost imperceptibly. Before you can gather yourself, Beel leans down, meeting your mouth with his in a deep kiss, his tongue eagerly tasting yours. Your cry of surprise is lost as Beel’s lips caress yours, and he wraps one arm around your waist.

“Stop it! Leave her alone!” Asmo’s voice is raised in anger as he moves to pull Beel off of you. Beel allows himself to be pulled away, and you lean weakly against the door, face beet red.

“Okay, okay! I’m done. Keep your horns in.” Beel huffs, rolling his eyes while the smaller demon glares at him, fuming. Something is off – this isn’t right – but your heart thumps too loudly for you to concentrate on working out this strange riddle. Did Beel just _kiss_ you? And… like _that_?

“Apologize, Asmo!” The words come out of Asmo’s pretty mouth, in his voice, but not in a tone you’ve heard him use before. You look from one to the other again, from Beel’s pouty expression and folded arms to Asmo’s glowering face and clenched fist. “W-wait…” Your quiet voice goes unnoticed.

“Oh please, Beel, you’re overreacting.” The voice comes from Beel’s body now. “I just wanted to see what it was like. Besides, she was obviously interested.” Beel runs his hands up and down his torso, feeling his toned muscles. “I mean, really, I would like to try _way_ more than kissing, so you should be grateful this is all I did while in your amazing body.” His lips are curled in a lascivious smirk.

You shake your head, clearing it, your bewilderment replaced by irritation. “You guys touched that book, didn’t you?” You gesture towards a dingy volume lying on the floor. “You switched bodies.” Beel turns to you and clasps his hands together delightedly. “Oh, yes! How clever of you to figure out so quickly.” At his side, a churlish Asmo grumbles quietly. “Not quickly enough to stop you, Asmo.” Beel – er, Asmo in Beel’s body – turns to him reproachfully. “Did you ever think that maybe MC didn’t want to stop me? Honestly, Beel, you know I wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want, and–”

“Uh, guys?” You make an effort to be heard, growing increasingly uncomfortable by the situation. Plus, you’re afraid of what Asmo might ‘accidentally’ reveal if the conversation continued. Curse that demon and his uncanny ability to just _know_ these sorts of things. “I’m just here to get the book so we can keep it locked up in Lucifer’s study, okay?”

Locating the old text on the floor, you pick it up carefully. Both Beel and Asmo keep their distance. Wrapping it up securely in your sweater, you place it in your backpack, doing your best to hide your embarrassment. Of course Beel didn’t kiss you. This whole thing is ridiculous! And he’s so upset about it, too. You start to feel bad, almost like you’d taken advantage of him, even though the whole thing was really Asmo’s fault. Hiking the bookbag onto your shoulder, you turn to leave without looking at either of them.

Footsteps follow you, and Asmo (in Beel’s body) steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. “Listen, MC, I didn’t mean to upset you.” You sigh, raising your eyes to look at his face, which held a singularly Asmo-like expression of concern. It’s almost funny the way his dramatic expression translates on Beel’s sharper, more masculine features. “I just wanted to give you a little taste of something that I knew you’d enjoy.” Asmo’s look softens, and the gentleness fits Beel’s face handsomely. You feel your cheeks warm again. Geez, you really need to get out of here. “I know, Asmo. It’s no trouble, really. But you should probably apologize to Beel.”

Asmo watches you closely. “It’s not that Beel’s oblivious or anything,” he continues, sighing. “Or that he’s not interested. He just doesn’t usually think about these kinds of things.” He smiles at you. “But listen, if you get lonely waiting on him, come and find me, dear.” You giggle at Asmo’s invitation, relaxing a bit at his playfulness. “Maybe I will, but only once you’re back in your own body.” You tease, giving him a hug. Getting a Beel-sized bearhug from Asmo is a new experience, and unfamiliar body or no, you’re certain the hand resting on your ass is no accident.

“ASMO!” Asmo’s own shrill voice calls his name through the door, followed by what must be his delicate fists pounding on the sturdy wood. “Eeek! Beel! Be careful with my hands!” Beel(Asmo) flings the door open to save what is left of his preciously soft skin.

With a smile, you turn down the hall and head for Lucifer’s study, backpack in tow. But your cheerfulness wears off with each small step. How had Asmo put it? Something he knew you’d enjoy? You bite your lip anxiously. Now that Asmo knows you have feelings for Beel, it’s bound to get out sooner or later. Not that you’d ever planned on acting on them. Given how upset Beel was by the whole incident, you’ll probably never get the chance. And if there _had_ been any doubt about your own interest, there certainly isn’t now. Not after the way you reacted to that simple kiss.

***

You stand in front of the fridge, freezer open, surveying its frigid contents. Grabbing a pint of a frozen dessert that looks the least worrisome in terms of unusual ingredients, you close the freezer door, exhaling tiredly. Beel should be here any minute, stomach rumbling, and you simply don’t feel up to the task of distracting him from consuming everything edible in the kitchen. Usually you could prevent him from emptying the entire fridge by striking up a conversation about one of the other brothers, asking him to review your homework with you, or even inviting him to accompany you on a walk. You’d come to look forward to your planned meetings, and if Beel had caught on to your ulterior motives for spending time with him, he hadn’t said so. These daily appointments were probably what led to your feelings in the first place, you reflect, dipping a spoon into your pint. These small, seemingly insignificant moments with Beel had become alarmingly important to you. But on this particular evening, after the events of the day, you aren’t looking forward to your task.

Taking another spoonful of your dessert, you consider just leaving. You’ve been doing this for weeks, surely Lucifer wouldn’t hold one lapse of vigilance against you. Maybe you’d feel better tomorrow if you just avoided Beel for a few hours and took dinner to your room. Levi would probably keep you company in his room, otherwise, then you could just hole up and play video games all night. Then again, Asmo _had_ offered, hadn’t he? That could certainly be a very pleasant distraction. You pull your D.D.D. out of your pocket and open your chats, not yet sure which one of the brothers to contact.

“Hi.” Beel’s voice stops you, and you turn around, pint in hand, to see him standing at the door. He’s holding his arm and looking generally bashful. Physically, he looks exactly as he did earlier that day, wearing his usual jacket and notched tee, but you can tell it’s really him this time – no Asmo. “Oh! Hey, Beel.” You slip your D.D.D in your pocket surreptitiously, fiddling with your dessert container.

The demon eyes the pint curiously. “It’s not like you to ruin your appetite before dinner, MC.” You’d come to notice just how perceptive Beel is with his brothers, and he never hesitates to point out something that seems off. You love this about Beel, but right now, you’d rather he not comment on your atypical behavior. “I guess I was just feeling a bit snacky.” You offer, plopping your spoon back in the container and setting it on the kitchen table. “You’re welcome to it.” Beel walks towards you, and you push the container in his direction.

But Beel doesn’t touch your dessert. Instead, he stands in front of you, his face downcast, his arms at his sides. “MC, I want to apologize for what happened earlier.” _Oh no._ You can feel your anxiety rising. _He’s going to try to talk about it_. You cut him off. “Beel, listen, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault at all, and there’s nothing to be sorry for.” The demon’s brow furrows more deeply as he replies. “No, it was wrong. And it was my body that did it, even if it was Asmo.” You sigh frustratedly. Does he have to make it sound so horrible? “Beel, honestly, it’s not a big deal.” You stab the spoon into the pint and take another bite, signaling that he should drop the matter. 

“It is.” Beel insists. _Boy, he’s stubborn_. “I didn’t stop Asmo. I should’ve stepped in. I should have forced him to stop.” You look up at Beel’s face, swallowing your scoop of frozen treat. He seems earnestly distressed, and suddenly you feel bad for dismissing the situation so offhandedly. Remembering how unhappy he had been with the entire encounter, you realize that perhaps you hadn’t done your part, either. “Beel, I’m sorry, too. You clearly weren’t yourself, and I let it happen. I-I wouldn’t have if I knew it would upset you. I really mean that.” You set your pint aside, no longer hungry.

“Oh.” Beel’s face registers his surprise. He looks at you more closely, the way you lean quietly against the table, the somber expression on your face. You feel _guilty_ , he realizes. It’s an emotion he’s very familiar with. He remembers what Asmo said about how, just maybe, you hadn’t wanted him – er, Asmo – to stop. “I was upset with Asmo, MC, not you. And I’m still mad at him.” Beel waits for you to look up at him to continue, his purple eyes vulnerable in their seriousness. “I wanted our first kiss to be different. Then Asmo went and made it something…” His voice trails off, his expression dark. Why does Asmo have to be so damn annoying sometimes? Doesn’t he have enough other people to kiss?

“Our first kiss?” You echo his words, not quite believing you heard Beel correctly. Your disbelief flusters the demon, who shifts restlessly on his feet. “Y-yes, but only if you wanted to. I mean, if we had a first kiss, I was hoping it would be different. And that I’d be a part of it.” He chews his lip, going over the words he’s been wanting to tell you. “I like you, MC. You’re really important to me.” Your eyes are locked on his face. What is he saying?

Beel reaches for your hand, and you curl your fingers around his long ones, eyeing him incredulously as he continues. “I don’t feel as hungry when you’re around, MC. I feel… satisfied. Like I’ve just eaten a five-course meal. I mean, no one’s been able to distract me from eating before.” Beel’s smile is genuine, and it makes your heart skip a beat. “Not like you. I-I just don’t need food when we’re together. Not as much food, anyway.” His purple eyes are honest, as always, and you feel your pulse rush excitedly. Does he _really_ think of you in the same way you think of him? And here you’ve been pining for him for weeks, oblivious to the fact that maybe the demon is interested in you, too. What a pair you two make. “What Asmo said made me think that, maybe, you feel something too.” Beel squeezes your hand lightly, his voice hopeful. So _this_ – the combination of his feelings and the thought that you might share them – is what had made him so upset with Asmo earlier. It makes sense, you think, you just hadn’t expected it.

“Beel,” You say his name softly, eyes wide, but a sweet warmth fills your body as you look up at him. “I-I had no idea.” You feel silly for not having noticed, for not having said something earlier, but it often seemed that The Avatar of Gluttony had only one thing on his mind: his perpetual hunger. “I guess I thought, well, between how much you care about your family, and, you know, food, I just thought…” You thought that, between his two passions, both his head and his heart had been spoken for. “I didn’t think there was room. For me, I mean.”

Beel’s face turns serious as he looks at you. “There is.” The feeling his words give you is almost as debilitating as Asmo’s earlier antics, but you manage to confess your own feelings. “I-I’m so happy to hear that, Beel. You’re special to me, too.” Color rises to your cheeks. “ _Really_ special.” He looks down into your rosy face, at the bright light in your eyes, at the smoothness of your barely parted lips. “I’d like to try kissing you again.” Beel says seriously. “Or really, for the first time.” You heart thumps in your chest. “I’d like that too.”

The tall redhead bends over, bringing his face down to yours, and plants a single, soft kiss on your mouth. The gentle brush of his lips on yours makes you melt, but it’s over before you can react. Straightening up, Beel licks his lips. “You’re sweet.” He says, voice low, the taste of you making him hungry in a different and more anxious way than he’s used to.

“M-must be the ice cream.” You explain, pulling his head down again with a hand in his hair. Your mouths meet, and you part lips for him, allowing him to work his way inside, to taste you more fully. The two of you are not graceful, too eager to express what you feel for one another, and you hit teeth a few times before establishing a gentle rhythm of give and take. The sound of your kisses fills the otherwise quiet kitchen as you sink deeper into each other.

You pull away, starting to find it difficult to breathe. “Beel…” Your face is flushed as you look up at him, embarrassed; your less than innocent feelings are starting to rise to the surface, and you don’t know if you’re ready for that – or if Beel is ready, for that matter. “What’s wrong?” The demon asks, looking concerned. Behind the worry in his eyes is a heat that thrills you, that makes your knees weak. You notice that Beel, too, is panting softly. Is he also holding back? Maybe he shares more of your feelings than you thought…

“Nothing, nothing is wrong.” You reassure him, tilting your face back up to his. Beel takes the cue and resumes your connection, running his tongue over and between your lips. You draw closer to him, pressing your body to his, and his urgency increases. The odd hunger and the building tension in his body – at once both exhilarating and aggravating – make it difficult for him to concentrate, to control the way his mouth is crashing ever more recklessly into yours. As your tongue plies his lips, he sucks gently, rewarded with a soft moan from you. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you close against him and growls into your kisses.

For a fraction of a second, you wonder if it’s dangerous to get Beel _too_ excited. His every instinct directs him to eat, every urge revolving around consuming whatever he can, whenever he can. Demon that he is, he may not be able to control his cravings. But the way he’s holding you tightly, but carefully – Beel would never hurt you. And maybe a bite or two wouldn’t actually be so bad, you think with a surge of desire. Without meaning to, you moan as Beel nibbles at your lips, and he feels you shiver in his arms.

Bending down is restricting his access to you, which is unacceptable for Beel. “Oh!” You say in surprise as he picks you up effortlessly, setting you down on the edge of the table behind you. Your new height provides an excellent advantage as Beel stands between your knees, wrapping his arms around your waist. You link yours around his neck as your mouths meet, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult to maintain any semblance of a rhythm, both of your energetic breaths interrupting your kisses in hot bursts.

“MC,” Panting between swollen lips, Beel’s face rests inches from yours as he breaks away to see your reaction. His appetite is growing, and he worries his ravenous desire might be more than you bargained for. “I want to keep going.” His voice is urgent, imploring. “I want all of you.” Your stomach flips as a sharp pang of anticipation settles at your center. “I want that too.” You murmur, and the words have scarcely been spoken before Beel crashes his lips into yours, eliciting a gasp from you. He removes his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Moving his hands to your button-up shirt, Beel rips it open, scattering a few buttons in the process. “S-sorry,” He stutters, but you silence his apology with another kiss. “No more apologizing, Beel.” You say sternly – at least, you would sound stern if you could gather enough strength to speak above a breathy whisper. Beel isn’t the only one who’s impatient.

Beel’s hands slip under your bra to cup your breasts, his long fingers kneading at your flesh. You shimmy out of your top and remove your bra to give him better access as you sit on the kitchen table in only your skirt and shoes. Beel continues to massage your chest, leaning in to lick at your lips thirstily. Without breaking the kiss, you reach for his belt, clumsily fumbling with the buckle until you finally work it free. Unfastening his pants and slipping your hand inside, your eyes widen, and you freeze mid-kiss… _Fuck._ He’s _big._

Noticing your momentary lapse, Beel takes over, gently pushing your hands out of the way. Reaching up under your skirt so hurriedly you barely have time to register his long fingers on your legs, Beel pulls off your underwear, which falls to the floor. Pulling your ass towards the edge of the table until it’s nearly hanging off, he spreads your legs wide apart around his hips, forcing you to lean back on your elbows – the table height is perfect.

_Fuck_. You’re not sure what to do, but you have to do something. He’s too _much_ to handle without a little more lubrication. “Beel, wait!” He stalls, his hands on his waistband. “I, uh,” You lick your dry lips. “I just need a little more, um,” Your voice wavers. “Warming up.” Beel considers you for the briefest of moments. “Okay.” He says, and suddenly he’s crouched down, half-kneeling on the floor, his bright shock of hair disappearing under your skirt.

“Ahh!” You squeal as the demon spreads your legs with his hands on your thighs and starts to lap at your slit with no preamble. The unexpected contact of his wet tongue on your most sensitive area has you arching your back as you lay flat-out, hands grasping desperately to cling to both edges of the table. Your body responds rapidly, a pleasurable thrumming picking up pace in your core as he sucks and teases seemingly at random, but without missing a spot. His long, hot licks make your entire body shiver, and you whimper as his tongue wets your folds, closing your eyes as if that will help contain the sounds you make. Peaking down at your legs, you see the orange tips of his hair sticking out from under your dark skirt, and the indecency of it makes you groan. You buck as his tongue grazes your pleasure point, and he reaches up to plant a hand on your hip and hold you steady.

As he tastes you, Beel fights the impulse to nip at you, to bury his teeth in your tender thighs. You’re just so _delicious_ ; he laps up your dripping arousal greedily. He has to concentrate, redirect his hunger. Spending all his focus on pleasing you, he runs his tongue over your most sensitive spot until he feels your legs tremble, your whimpers turning to whines as you knot your fingers in his hair. For what the demon lacks, perhaps, in finesse, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, his unbridled attentiveness an act of pure devotion.

With a long, final stroke of his tongue, Beel brings you one step closer to the brink, and you cry out, throbbing with the needy ache in your core. His face comes up from between your slicked thighs, eyes so dark they’re more of a deep indigo than purple. You release your death-grip on his hair, panting heavily, a whine in your throat. Standing up, Beel pulls his huge erection out of his pants and lines up at your entrance. You know you should really try to work up to his size, perhaps starting out with a few fingers, but now that you can see how wonderfully _big_ he is, you just can’t wait any longer. You give him a pleading look.

Pushing his hips forward, Beel enters you carefully, his intimidating girth stretching your walls not without effort, and you cry out despite yourself. Your pained expression makes him pause, but you nod encouragingly, and the discomfort is numbed by hot pleasure as you’re gradually filled with him, until he’s fully sheathed in your tight heat. Leaning forward, Beel plants his hands on either side of you on the table, breathing heavily, and you draw his face down for a kiss, wrapping your legs around his hips and pulling him more deeply into you with a moan.

Cautiously at first, Beel begins to move, drawing his length out slowly before plunging it back into you, each thrust a little faster than the last. He moans your name as he feels your wet warmth tight around him. You grab his arms to steady yourself, feeling the muscles ripple as he increases his force and speed. You want to see. You want to see more of Beel as he fucks you. You reach up to his shirt, your body bouncing on the table with the strength of his thrusts. Looking up to Beel for help, you tug meaningfully on the fabric, and he stops mid-stroke once he realizes what you want. Tearing his shirt off over his head and throwing it on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes, he reveals his exquisitely toned body. You look up at him almost shyly. “You can touch me, if you want.” Beel says with a blush, reading the longing on your face. You reach out your hands and run them over his chest, his abs, and back up to his strong shoulders, curving your hands around them as best you can while he begins to thrust with his hips again, moving his hands to your waist to help hold you steady. Watching his muscles move while he slides his huge cock in and out of you is mesmerizing.

Sweat drops form on Beel’s forehead as he buries his length inside you, fast and hard, as if he’s doing set after set of reps at the gym. His athleticism shows in every thrust that threatens to split you in two, to stretch you beyond your limit, but you hold. The entire table, however, is shaking as you grab onto him for dear life, your legs wrapped around his back, your arms around his neck. Creaks and cracks come from the wood beneath you. “B-beel!” You half yell, half-moan as you try to draw his attention to the fragility of the furniture. “The table!”

Beel grunts exasperatedly, but takes your point, swiftly scooping you up off the kitchen table. He holds you up with large hands, his firm grip on your ass offering plenty of support. You wrap your legs as snugly around him as possible. As he rocks his hips into you, you revel in the new angle, the new stretch of him. Turning your face upward, you take his lips in yours, caressing his mouth, catching his hot breath in your own cheeks. Your fingers make their way into his hair, and you pull lightly, grazing your nails along the nape of his neck. Moving your lips to his jaw, you kiss him repeatedly, straying downward past his necklace until your face is buried in the crook of his neck, where you tease, licking and sucking at his skin, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. “That feels… good.” Beel moans in your ear, the sweet sting of your love bites making him dizzy.

Your legs slip a bit from around him, and Beel quickly rests you against the table to get a better grip, moving his arms farther under your legs and skirt until your knees are bent over his elbows. When he picks you up by your ass, you fold against him. Beel leverages your body weight to his advantage, bringing you down onto his hard cock while thrusting upward with his hips. You whimper, digging your fingers into his hair as each stroke hits you unbelievably deep. Your body shudders against him in pleasure and protest as the ache in your center tightens.

“O-oh!” You gasp into Beel’s shoulder as you feel yourself tensing, straining. “Ah! MC!” Beel’s voice is thick, almost a grunt. His brow is knit, his face flushed almost as bright as his hair. “MC, I–I’m– “ Beel struggles to speak, the tension in his body reaching a breaking point as he feels you clench around him. You both approach the finish line, hearts racing. With a few final hot gasps, the air sticks in your lungs, your body taut with the peak of your pleasure. Legs shaking, you give yourself over to the climax that tears through your body, drowning in its intensity as Beel drives into you with hard, heavy strokes. Beel reaches his own end with a final thrust and a gasping grunt, spilling his release into you, his long fingers digging into your ass as he holds your quivering body against him.

Beel sets you down gingerly on the table, letting your legs down from around him slowly. You groan as your legs fall back into place, feeling like Jell-O. The demon leans forward, putting his hands on your shoulders and pressing his forehead against yours, taking deep, steadying breaths. “Beel,” You sigh his name weakly, leaning your head against his for support. His hand moves to the back of your neck, and he brings you into a deep, gentle kiss.

When you part, Beel straightens his clothing and begins searching the room, picking up the evidence of your tryst from the floor. Shoving most of the clothes into your arms, he wraps his large jacket securely around you. “Hold this.” He instructs as he checks the area for anything he might’ve missed. Eyeing the half-melted pint on the table, he adds it to the pile in your arms, where you balance it carefully.

“Okay, are you ready?” Beel asks as you clutch his coat around you, arms full. “Um, for what?” Your legs are still weak, you’re not entirely sure you how long you can hold all the things in your arms, and frankly, you need to clean up. “We’re skipping dinner.” Beel picks you up, ignoring your small noise of surprise, and cradles you in his arms. _Beel? Skipping a meal?_ “H-hey! Where are we going?” You ask, flustered, as he heads for the door, carrying you close to him. “Next door to your room.” He states matter-of-factly. “I’ve got plenty of time before I get hungry again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh. I am SO soft for Beel. SO SO soft. 😳 And okay, maybe he wouldn’t actually skip dinner, but heck it, it’s romantic. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Shout-outs to a couple relevant fan-canons (BEEL IS A BIG BOY).


End file.
